Cinta Itu Simple
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Cinta kalian simple. Abadi meski sekejap dalam pandangan mata. DEAR [Death, Eternal]


**CINTA ITU SIMPLE**

SasoDei fanfiction

Pairing : SasoDei

Rated : T

Genre : Angst/ Romance

Warning : Gaje, OOC, typos, dll

Yaoi !

Disclaimer : Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

[Death, Eternal]

Yang tidak suka harap baca di bawah ini

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

TEKAN TOMBOL BACK SEGERA !

Summary :

_Cinta kalian simple. Abadi meski sekejap dalam pandangan mata._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cinta itu simple,

Sebuah perasaan bahagia ketika kau mendengar leadermu membawa seseorang untuk menjadi partner barumu, dan kau sangat bahagia lagi ketika mengetahui bahwa partner barumu juga menyukai seni sepertimu – tidak seperti partnermu sebelumnya –.

Cinta itu simple,

Kau yang langsung beranggapan partner barumu itu menyebalkan karena memiliki prinsip seni yang sangat bertentangan dengan prinsip senimu namun kau menikmati semua pertentangan itu.

Cinta itu simple,

Kau yang selalu berdebat dengannya mengenai seni tetapi kau sangat menikmati wajahnya ketika dia mulai marah karena sikapmu yang kadang menyebalkan dan kau menikmati bagaimana caramu melihat wajahnya yang menggerutu.

Cinta itu simple,

Kau yang selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa seni itu abadi dan dia yang selalu mengatakan bahwa seni itu bersifat sementara, namun kau menikmati bagaimana seninya meledak dan membentuk percikan-percikan seperti detak jantungmu saat bersamanya.

Cinta itu simple,

Bagaimana cara kau memandanganya dari dalam hirukomu dengan tatapan malas namun dalam hatimu kau tersenyum lebar saat dia mengatakan dia sangat menghargai senyummu dan memanggilmu "Danna".

Cinta itu simple,

Kau menikmati tawanya ketika dia memadangmu sebagai anak kecil karena tubuh bonekamu yang lebih kecil darinya dan wajahmu yang terkesan lebih muda daripada bocah 19 tahun itu – meskipun wajah aslimu menunjukkan kekesalan –.

Cinta itu simple,

Kau yang semakin melihatnya tumbuh dewasa dan selalu berada di sampingmu seiring berjalannya waktu. Melihat wajahnya yang tenang dan tidak terburu-buru saat ia terlelap, wajah cemberutnya saat ia kalah berdebat denganmu, dan wajah manisnya saat ia menatap seninya yang hancur dan meledak di depan kalian.

* * *

Cinta itu sangat simple bukan ?

Seperti ketika kau menyadari cinta itu sangat simple, namun sangat sulit untuk dikatakan secara gamblang terhadapnya. Mengungkapkan rasa yang selama ini kau pendam hanya terhadap dirimu sendiri. Rasa mengagumi yang teramat besar terhadap pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki mata seperti langit yang membentang di atas sana.

Meski kau tahu cinta itu sangat simple,

Tapi kau tak pernah bisa mengatakan cinta itu kepadanya. Sampai kau menyesalinya sekarang, benar ?

Dan sekarang kau paham setelah ragamu yang kini terbaring sendiri setelah terlepas dari pelukan orang tuamu,

Bahwa cinta tak sesimple yang kau bayangkan.

Cinta tak sesimple yang orang katakan.

Namun sampai kau berada di atas sana, kau masih memandangnya.

Menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan ketika dari atas sana kau melihatnya menangis karena kepergianmu.

Cinta itu simple meski sulit terungkap,

Namun sekarang kau tahu bahwa sebuah cinta itu benar-benar simple,

Saat kau akan menyerahkan dirimu pada satu-satunya keluarga yang kau punya, kau melihat sekelebat bayangan yang bagaikan film yang tengah terputar sebelum tuan shinigami menyabut nyawamu.

Dan setelah itu yang kau lihat hanya beberapa slide yang menayangkan cerita mengenai dirimu dan keluargamu,

Serta yang terbanyak adalah slide mengenai dirimu dan dirinya.

Dan semua itulah yang menyebabkan dirimu pergi dengan senyum yang terpantri di wajahmu.

Kau telah pergi namun dengan perasaan puas.

Dia akhir hayatmu kau melihat semua tentangnya.

Dan kini di surgapun kau masih bisa melihatnya, dan kau tahu sekarang bahwa cinta itu benar-benar simple.

Tak perlu kau sampaikan kata-kata cinta padanya,

Cukup tahu bahwa dia mencintaimu, itu menjadi suatu yang terasa sangat simple bagimu.

* * *

Cinta kalian simple. Abadi meski sekejap dalam pandangan mata.

OWARI

* * *

Sumpah saya ga tahu apa ini. Semoga dapat meramaikan DEAR ! dan tidak gaje. Kritik dan saran di terima :)


End file.
